Deepest Desire
by xXSoulessxEmotionsXx
Summary: Soul and Maka discover a damaged being on their way back to Shibushen, What has happened to her, what was her life like before this?...dude I am awful at writing thease summary thingys Haha


**A/N: **Ok, um so Hiya, I'm obviously a new writer so kinda give me any advice you can, I want any comment, negative or positive, I want it all :) Thankies people and enjoy.

Her body lye broken on the stairs of the DWMA, under the maniacal laughter of the moon. She watched it shake through her bright green eyes as her long hair fell around her in a bloody mess. She was'nt in any pain, infact she felt nothing, no thoughts crossed her mind, she was just lying there, not sure of how to react, not even really sure of what she was on this painfully silent night, silent that is until lazy foot steps could be heard in the distance.

" Our 38th soul, I feel like we're finally catching back up." a sarcastic drawl rang out in the night.

" Yeah, but we've still got along way to go...I promise to make you the most amazing Deathscythe in all the world!" A girl? maybe... either way the voice was determined and strong, pulling the girl even further out of her daze.

" Better then your pervy Papa atleast." the voice came back with a chuckle behind its words.

" Psh. He doesn't diserve to be my-" The voice cut off, ever so suddenly, as did the footsteps.

"What is it Maka?" The formally lazy sounding voice asked over the silence. No reply came, just the loud pounding sound of running feet. "Maka!" the voice called again as its footstep began to mirror the first's.

Then it all stopped. She knew they were near though, she could hear the heavy breathing, yet her eyes refused to stray from the moon, never tearing the hallowed lime of her eyes tear away from its crooked smile.

" Maka what was th-" the second began angrily but, chocked on its words as the being it rang from came into place over the girl's limp body.

" I'm not in pain. does this mean I'm dead?" the girl asked, turning her head tword the two figures.

" No." the ashy blonde girl whispered, she figured it to be the one called 'Maka' as her voice sounded similar to the determined one that had cut through the earlier silence of night. " Though you should be." Maka practically growled

"M-Maka?" Her friend asked her, his deep crimson eyes showing concern on his otherwise controlled face.

"Why?" she asked, her eyes a glow with wild curiousity, as her tattered body pushed forward into a sitting position. " Am I an evil being? Have I commited a crime?" Her melodic voice called, confused and innocent sounding.

" Soul." was all Maka replied with, her hand reaching out to grab his, which had now turned into a shining metal scythe handle between her thin fingers.

" Is my death your desire?" the curious female cooed, taking a strange stance as she fought to get her footing.

" As a student of the DWMA, yes. We've been trained to sense and defeat witches like you."

" Hmmm... If you desire the death of a witch, then I connot die." the girl's face seemed to fall as she spoke these words, her entire being holding conflict inside."

"Is this a witch?" the schythe called to its miester.

" A witch is a witch, I met a witch once! look what she's done. Do you see it?" The girl stepped closer to the pair, griping the orange and purple beaded necklace she wore. " I can see it, I can't help it, can't take it off, what's left for me but death?" Her blood soaked locks falling into her porcelin face. " Do I need help? Am I Evaligne or her?" Curiosity laced her voice as another ran out.

" No matter who you are, you're not on Father's list." a boy with stripes on one side of his head whispered from behind the scene. Maka's hands tightened around Soul as she lifted her own forest green eyes to the blood encrusted girl.

" Kiddo.. I'm-"

" I know Maka, I sensed a witches souls at first too, but now, I'm not sure it was her at all." he replied, stepping forth from the shadows with his two trusted pistols in hand.

" I met a which." the girl stated once more, tilting her head tword the young shinigami. " Do you see what she has done? Can you find her? Do you see Evaligne?" she asked, shifting her attention back to Maka and her scythe. She took another desperate step forward, with curiousity and conflict lighting her eyes, "Can you see!" she cried louder, lost amoungst her own thoughts, inching closer to Maka.

Soul transformed into his human form once again and protectively stood between the girl and his beloved miester. " Can you? Can you see?" she looked up through locks of cascading brunette hair, into the devouring crimson of his eyes. " Can you see Evaligne?" her voice came in a harsh wisper, desperation finally boiling over while she grabed a fistful of his red and yellow letterman jacket.

He stared down at her, not bothering to fight her off, if she was clinging to him, she would'nt be harming Maka. Though he sensed no evil in this just some lost and desperately confused girl, fighting off a clearly tramatic event. " Yeah." Soul mumbled cooly, shocking both miesters in the process, " I can see 'er, I can see ya, Eva."

Her cherry red lips curved into a releived smile, and the tears finally found their way down her blood stained cheeks. "Thank you." she chocked out the whisper before colapsing into the arms of the white haired weapon. "Soul..." her eyes closed and her world went black in that moment, un-moving in Soul's arms.


End file.
